Stoked! What It Means To Me
by JP Lake
Summary: Keitaro Urashima is the youngest and most dominant skateboarder in the Nation of Japan. While he has his supporters and fans, he always wanted that special someone to share his heart with. When his grandmother gives him the deed to her inn, this, along with his career, leads to a series of events that helps him find that special girl. #KeiMut #ModernDay #TakeOverWithCrossoverCameos
1. Prologue

**I want to personally apologize to everyone who followed Love Hina: Stoked! At first I didn't know what direction I wanted to go with this, but now I'm fully confident in the direction of Stoked! _You Are Now Entering: __The Lake Spectrelight!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina._

**Stoked! What It Means To Me.**

**Prologue**

**The Apartment of Keitaro Urashima: Tokyo, Japan, 6:30 am**

**"BRING! BRING! WAKE UP PEOPLE!" **Goes a radio alarm clock, followed by rock music.

"Hmm, Breaking Benjamin." A voice says.

Getting out of bed, the young man looks around his room. _Dammit. _He thought. _I wish I can block out the sun, but wouldn't that freeze the world? _Taking a few strands of his long brown bangs and putting it in a Braveheart style braid, the man goes to check the messages on his cell phone. _Whoa, Granny's called a bunch of times. Better call her back. _Dialing a specific number, the young man puts the phone to his ear.

"Keitaro, it's good to hear from you." A elderly woman says on the other line.

"Gram-Jam! What's up?" The young man, known as Keitaro, asks.

"I'm fine actually, how about you?"  
"A little bummed that I didn't win that Invitational Tournament last night, but fine."  
"Oh, you're still doing on that skateboarding fling?"  
"Of course, skating is my life."

"That's good to hear, anyway, I assume you know that I've been trying to reach you throughout the night."  
"Yeah, Grandma. I didn't read the messages, but I knew you called a lot of times."_ Granny called a lot of times. I didn't pick up because the arena didn't allow cell phone use on the Proving Grounds; I would've used it, but the security guards, those bastard Rent-A-Cops, were patrolling hardcore style._

"Anyway, Keitaro," Hina started. "The reason I wanted to reach you was to ask you to come to my inn today. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I assume this is something that can't be discussed over the phone?"  
"Correct."

"Okay, I'll be there. After I run a few errands."

Hina was so happy to hear those words.  
"Okay, Keitaro. Take your time. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay, bye, Granny Hina."

Pressing the "end square" on his phone's touch screen, Keitaro puts his phone back on the counter. _I wonder what she wants._ Keitaro thought. Grabbing a towel, Keitaro heads to his bathroom. _Time to get rid of the funk from last night's tournament... and the after party. _He thought. After giving the water time to warm up, Keitaro stepped into the shower. _Man, what went wrong last night? _He thought. _I lost to Minori, who I beat 6 months ago! _While at war with his own mind, Keitaro continued to bathe. After a good ten minutes, Keitaro turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying off, Keitaro put on his underwear and made his way to his wardrobe closet. Grabbing a pair of stylized ripped jeans, while turned to the other side, which housed his t-shirts. _Should I wear the 'Fit For Rivals' t-shirt? _Keitaro thought. _Or the 'Adelita's Way' t-shirt? _After some thought, Keitaro put on the Adelita's Way t-shirt and his jeans, in addition to his gray skater shoes. Grabbing his bag, Keitaro made his way out the door. _Off to the skate shop. _

Locking up, Keitaro makes his way to the parking lot and heads to his black and white GTO. Getting into his car, Keitaro turns the ignition, sighs, and drives off into the day. "Let the day begin..."

_My name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm 19 years old, and a Professional Skateboarder. My love for skating began at a young age when a friend of mine told me about the Z-Boys, arguably the originators of skateboarding who were based out of Dogtown, AKA Santa Monica, California. After screw-up after screw-up, I was finally able to hone my craft and do well at skating. At age 15, my career began in Kyoto when I was caught on camera by a professional skate photographer. After talking to him, I made myself a promise that I would become a professional skateboarder. _

_Throughout my life, I've made two promises: The pro skater promise, and a promise with a girl that we will both go to Tokyo University together to attain happiness. Problem with that, though: I really don't remember her face or name. It doesn't work to my advantage, but that's all good. I've been challenging myself throughout life, and I'll be damned if I stopped now. _

_Anyway, at age 16, I attained Amateur Status when _**_Ronin Skateboards_**_, a skateboard company based in Kyoto, saw videos of me and accepted me on their crew. I was happy. Here I was, a high school kid with a knack for skating, a member of Japan's biggest skateboarding companies! As a matter of fact, 'happy' was an understatement. Balancing high school and skateboarding was difficult, especially with the traveling to skate competitions, but thanks to my parents and little sister Kanako, it was done. Thanks to my good grades, Tokyo University accepted me into their prestigious school after I graduated high school. The higher ups told that I didn't have to do the Mock or Entrance exams, but out of fairness to the other hopefuls, I did them and passed them all. I was so stoked because now that I was a Todai student, I was another step closer to meeting that girl again. I haven't run into her yet, but one day, I will..._

_After paying my dues in the skating world by participating (and winning) a ton of skating competitions, I turned pro at age 17, becoming the youngest professional skateboarder in the history of Japan. With such a target on my back, I have critics and challengers coming out of the arse. But with grit, resiliency, and determination, I was able to silence the critics and put down the challengers to my throne. Speaking of throne, I've become so popular in Kyoto, people are calling me names like 'The Prince of Kyoto' and 'The Refined.' I'm just waiting for the Mayor to give me a key to the city... However I highly doubt that's gonna happen with my reputation._

_However, one nickname stands out, a simple name: 'The Art of the Ronin.' I'm known as The Art because I design the artwork of my signature skateboards, which are a big hit with both skaters and art buffs. In addition, I'm also known for my Graffiti Tags all around Tokyo and Kyoto. Most of the money I make from skateboarding comes from my artwork, with the endorsements, skate competition prize money, and appearances closely behind. I don't view myself as a rich guy, 'cause the rich care only about raking in the dough. My parents taught me that life isn't all about money, it's about believing in what is absolutely right. Without my mom and dad, I don't know where I'd be right now. _

_Mom, dad, my sister Kanako, and my best friend Mutsumi are my biggest fans. When I first broke into Skateboarding, they were the most supportive and told me to follow my dreams. To pay my respect to my biggest fans, every competition I participate in, I wear an 'Urashima Bakery Shop' t-shirt to spread the word about my family's business. Currently there are Urashima shops all over Japan now. But the famous shop is the original in Kyoto. My parents were so happy that their once small business is now one of Japan's most popular Bakery Shops._

_Honestly, all of this started with me getting on a wooden board with wheels. Thinking of the simplicity of my talent makes me wonder: What's next? In my young life, I'm one of the most talked about people in the Japanese Skateboarding Scene, and a student at one of the prestigious schools in Japan. I have one of the most supportive fan bases in the history of the sport of skateboarding, which includes my own family. I state the question again: What's next?_

_Whatever the future holds, I know it's going to be sick!_

_Kami, I'm getting Stoked thinking about it..._

_**Prologue End**_

**Well, for those who know me, you know I accept both Constructive Criticism and Praise. I really hope some of you are into skating. Until Next Time: _"One Empire, Under Lake..."_**


	2. Bombshell Is An Understatement

**Yo, Lake here. Here's The Latest Installment, enjoy! **_**You Are Now Entering: The Lake Spectrelight!**_

**So here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina._

**Stoked! What It Means To Me**

**Chapter 1: Bombshell Is An Understatement**

Driving through Tokyo, Keitaro was thinking about what his Grandma wanted to see him for. _I haven't seen Gram-Jam in a while. _He thought. _So I wonder what she wants..._Keitaro then thought of the possibilities. _Her inn is doing fine (last time I heard), so it can't be money (even though I don't mind giving her any). Obviously, she's my grandmother, so she can't be looking for a boyfriend. _Keitaro was confused as to my his grandma Hina wanted to see him. _She probably wants me to run in her inn. _Keitaro then thought again. _Nah! That can't be it... _Arriving at his destination, Keitaro parks his car in a neighboring parking lot. Keitaro was about to get out of his car, but realized something. _Dammit! The mystery is getting to me! _Getting out of his car, Keitaro gazed at the sign of a building. "Angel Wings Skate Shop, my spiritual home," Keitaro said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if she's in today..."

Walking through the door, Keitaro is assaulted by a parade of young fans.

"Dude, it's Keitaro Urashima!"  
"What? 'The Art of Ronin?' Here?"  
"Oh man, him?!"

Keitaro then walked up to the fans. "Hey, what up?" His fans, who were excited to see their idol, began to lay down their comments.

"Kei, man, you should've won that competition last night, not that Minori poser." One of the fans said.  
"I just bought the new **Ronin: Us vs. Them **DVD! I know for a fact your skate sessions are going to be awesome!" Another said.  
"Us vs. Them was good, but that couldn't top Keitaro's performance in **Ronin: Quintessence**. Now that was sick!"  
"Oh Kami, that video will never die."

Keitaro was happy to hear his fans talk about him. _Wow. People are still talking about Quintessence. _Keitaro thought. _People to this day are still buying Quintessence, and I was an Amateur Skater at the time! _

"Umm, Keitaro?" A female fan says.  
"Yes?" Keitaro says back.  
"Can we have your autograph?"  
"Sure!"

Taking out a pen, Keitaro signs skateboards, shirts, posters, and other Keitaro paraphernalia.

"Thanks, Kei! Good luck in your next competition!" His fans say as they head to school.  
"Thanks, guys! Stay in school."  
"Kei! You're here!" A voice says.

Keitaro didn't have time to react to the bone crushing hug being applied to him.

"Hey, Mutsumi," Keitaro squeezed out from his lungs. "How are you?"

Letting go of Keitaro, Mutsumi smiles at her best friend.

"I'm fine. Asako has me restocking the shop with t-shirts and DVDs. Good job in Us Vs. Them, by the way."

"Thanks, how's school?"  
"Kei-kun, you should know the answer to that question: We go to the same school, we have the same classes together, plus... you're my best friend."  
"I know, I was just testing you."  
"Testing me for what?" Mutsumi asks.  
"I don't know," Keitaro replies. "Random moment..."  
"You're weird, Kei..."  
"I know, but I'm your weirdo, Mutsumi."  
"Flirting with my workers again, Keitaro?" A new voice asks.

Turning around, Keitaro is greeted by the sight of a crimson haired woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"You call it flirting," Keitaro started. "I call it messing around with my best buddy, Asako."  
"Okay, Casanova, follow me, your package is in the back." Asako says.

_Asako been such a mother hen ever since I moved to Tokyo. _Keitaro thought. _I'm so happy I chose Angel Wings as my primary shop._

Going to the back, Asako and Keitaro move their way past a plethora of skateboards, apparel, videos, posters, and other equipment until they reach a large package of skateboards.

"Okay," Asako says. "Here's your Five Deck/Wheel/Truck Combo from your Abstraction' art series, complete with nuts and bolts."  
"Cool," Keitaro simply says.  
"Take these and let Mutsumi ring you up." Asako says, handing Keitaro his package, then had a thought. "Oh, right, you already paid for it."  
"Yeah, I think so..."

"Cool, catch you later, Kei. Say hi to your parents for me."  
"Sure thing, Asako."

Taking his package, leaves the stock room and reenters the store. He then waves to Mutsumi.  
"See you in class tomorrow, Mutsumi," Keitaro says.  
"Sure thing, Kei-kun." The Okinawan replies.

Heading to his GTO, Keitaro thinks about his friend. _Mutsumi looked real good today. _Keitaro thought. _But, of course, she always looks good. If it wasn't for the promise I made to the mystery girl, I would ask Mutsumi out. But I don't even know how Mutsumi feels. I know one thing: I'm not gonna be single for the rest of my life! _

After putting his package into the trunk of his car, Keitaro takes out his old skateboard and puts in the backseat. Keitaro was about to get into his car when he saw the nicest staircase he ever laid eyes on. Keitaro, a street-style skater, saw opportunity. _I have to skate those stairs. _Grabbing his board and his camera, Keitaro made his way to the staircase. Arriving at the scene, he saw a sign that says, in bold letters: **NO SKATEBOARDING! **Smirking Keitaro turned his camera on and positioned it at a good vision. "Cheh, like a 'No Skateboarding' sign stopped me before," Keitaro said to no one in particular. Getting a good 12 feet away from the top of the staircase, Keitaro performed a Caveman (Skate Lingo for getting on the board while moving/running) and began to pick up speed. An inch away from the first step, Keitaro jumped in the air and performed a flawless double heelflip above the 20 steps. _Simply Phenomenal. _Keitaro thought. _Now for that rail. _

Quickly making his way up the stairs, Keitaro once again created distance between himself and therail. Performing another Caveman, Keitaro began to pick up speed. Shifting his weight on the board, Keitaro jumped onto the rail and performed a Darkslide grind on it. After making it to the bottom, Keitaro threw his hands in the air and performed a Yes! Yes! Yes! Chant. _The Yes! Chant will never die! _Keitaro thought. During his chants, a figure approached Keitaro.

"HEY!" The figure boomed. "THE SIGN SAYS NO SKATEBOARDING!"

_Oh shit. _Keitaro thought. _Ryo The Rent-A-Cop!_

Not wanting to deal with the security guard (it's a travesty to get a ticket from a police officer, but it's a serious loss of **Man Points** to a get a ticket from a security guard!), Keitaro grabbed his camera and made a mad dash for his car.

"HEY! STOP, PUNK!" The security yelled, giving chase.

"Hell No!" Keitaro says back. Performing a Car Window Entry that the Dukes of Hazzard would be proud of, Keitaro turned the ignition and drove off, leaving Ryo The Rent-A-Cop (Keitaro's nickname for security guards) in the dust.

_Wow. _Keitaro thought. _That 'Ryo' had a nightstick instead of a whistle or flashlight. I could very well being witness to the evolution of Rent-A-Cops. What next, they'll carry guns with rubber bullets? _

Picking up speed, Keitaro made his way out of Tokyo. _Good bye Tokyo, Hello Hinata Springs._

XXX

**Hinata-Sou, Hinata Springs**

_Holy crap, I 'm gonna die! _Keitaro thought. _The hike up those stairs is going to be all killer, no filler! _Deciding now was not the time to venture up the long staircase, Keitaro began to look around. _Hmmm, the area looks just the same as it did before. _Keitaro then looked at the sign that said "Hinata Tea Shop." _It wouldn't be courteous to not give my Aunt Haruka a scream. I wonder if she's gotten over that 'I'm not old, so don't call me aunt' biz. _Walking in the cafe, Keitaro looks at the small group of people gathered.

_Small, but at least it's business. _

"Hello, I'll be with you in a min- Keitaro?" A female voice said.  
"Hello... Aunt Haruka."

FWAP!

Keitaro is hit with a paper fan. _Okay! She still running that 'I'm Not Old' game. _Keitaro thought.

"It's Haruka, Keitaro." Haruka says, puffing away on her cigarette.  
"Okay, _Haruka_, how are you?" Keitaro asks, still rubbing his head.  
"I'm fine. Nice braid, Braveheart."  
"Thanks. I did it myself. Is Gram-Jam upstairs?"

_She didn't tell him?_ Haruka thought. _Look like it's up to me then.  
_"Keitaro." Haruka says.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have a seat. I have to tell you something..."  
"Sure."

Sitting down, Keitaro took in Haruka's mask of indifference. _I swear, she looks so... strange and peaceful at the same when she looks at me like that. Kinda awkward.  
_"I'm going to get to the points," Haruka started. "First off, mom's not here."

"Oh, wait what?" Keitaro asked, shocked.  
"She's been gone for about a year now."  
"A year? A freakin' year?"  
"Yes."

Keitaro, who can barely contain his shock, asked another question.  
"If Gram-Jam is gone, who's running the joint upstairs?"

"Which brings me to another point," Haruka says, puffing away at her cancer stick.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Keitaro said.

"As you surmised by now, she wants you, Keitaro, to run the inn in her place."

_Oh shit. _Keitaro thought. _This is one hell of a bombshell!_

"In her place?" Keitaro asks.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, this is probably on paper somewhere, right?"

After digging through her apron pocket, Haruka pulled out the deed to the Hinata-Sou, which is already in Keitaro's name.

_Probably had some **mystical underground connections **do this. _Keitaro thought.

"So your answer?" Haruka asks.

"Haruka," Keitaro starts. "The deed is in my name, basically set in stone, but I love challenges, so as long as I can continue my Skating career and schooling, I accept."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Well I better go meet the tenants..."

"Oh, and another thing, mom kinda changed the inn into an All-Girls Dormitory, so I better go with you."  
"WHAT? You wait until NOW to lay important information like that on the table?"  
"Oh, come on. That's payback for the whole 'Aunt Haruka' business."  
"Wow, you're vengeful, Haruka. That's not healthy."  
"Come on, let's go meet your tenants."

XXX

After climbing the long staircase, Keitaro (who complained the whole way about the staircase being too long) and Haruka made their way into the door. When they reach the main living room, they are greeted by the sight of an approaching blue haired girl. Keitaro was smiling because the girl was actually wearing a shirt he designed. _She's wearing my 'Symphony of Distortion' t-shirt. _Keitaro thought.

"Hello, Haruka," The girl says. "How are-" She stops talking when she lays her eyes on Keitaro. _That person looks like... _The girl thought.

"Hey, you're wearing a shirt I designed. You a fan?" Keitaro asks.  
"You designed? Then that means... you're Keitaro Urashima?"  
"Yes."  
"_The _Keitaro Urashima?"  
"Yes. What's your name, Miss?"  
"M-my name is S-Shinobu M-Maehara..."  
"Well Shinobu-chan, can you get the other tenants for me?"  
"Sure, Urashima-san."  
"Please, call me Keitaro."  
"O-Okay."

As Shinobu left for upstairs to get the girls, Keitaro and Haruka sat down in the living room.

"You seem popular with Shinobu," Haruka says.  
"Well at least one of my new tenants is familiar with me and my work."  
"Make that two, Kei."  
"Come again?"  
"Two of the tenants are fans of yours."  
"No foolin'? Who is it?"

"Don't worry, you can't miss her. Speaking of..."

SQUEEZE!

For the second time today, Keitaro was enveloped in a tight hug. Problem was, he didn't know who was hugging him.

"Ack, can't breathe!"

Turning his head, he looks at the blonde haired, tan skinned girl hugging him.

"Hello," Keitaro said. "What's your name?"  
The girl looked into Keitaro's eyes. "My name's Su! And you're Keitaro Skater! I'm a big fan!"  
"Cool." Keitaro simply says.

"Haruka," A new voice says. "This better be good, I was having a good dr-" Her words stop when she sees Keitaro.  
"Haruka-san, I apologize for my tardiness, I was just practicing my-" Another voice adds, but stops at the sight of the young skateboarder.

"Sorry I'm late, just study-"

While the first young woman, a short haired ash blonde just stood to the side smirking, the other two, a raven haired samurai look-a-like and a auburn haired young woman, saw red."

"PERVERT! LET SU GO!" They said in unison.

Drawing a bokken, the samurai girl approached Keitaro, flanked by the auburn haired girl, who cocked her fist back.

_Oh, crap._ Keitaro thought. _I can feel their aura coming out in droves! Better take cover... Or better yet..._

As the two girls began their attack, Keitaro quickly put Su to the side an assume a defensive position.

_Defense training, don't fail me now! _Keitaro thought.

"BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!"  
"NARU ATOMIC PUNCH!"

When the smoke cleared, Keitaro was able to catch the bokken in his left hand, and the fist in his right hand.

_Spirits! This vile male stopped my attack! _The samurai thought.

_What the hell? This Baka stopped my punch! _The auburn haired girl thought.

_He stopped both Naru AND Motoko's attacks! Who is this guy? _The ash blonde thought.

"Naru, Motoko, cut that crap out." Haruka says. "That is no way to treat your new _Kanrinrin._"  
"WHAT?!" All of the girls say out loud.  
"Umm, Surprise?" Keitaro replies.

**XXX**

After almost half an hour, order was restored.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO! NO! NO!"  
"GRANNY HINA COULDN'T HAVE LEFT A VILE MALE IN CHARGE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Or so it seems...

The auburn haired girl and the samurai, known as Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama respectively, was very vocal about Keitaro being the new _Kanrinrin _of Hinata-Sou. Keitaro was baffled at Naru and Motoko's behavior because during the whole time order was restored, Keitaro was able to discuss to the other girls about who he was, what he does for a living, and what school he goes to. When Naru heard he went to Tokyo University, she scowled at the remark.

"What? You, a Todai student? Ha! Sorry, but they don't let perverted skateboarders in such a prestigious school!"

Hearing that, Keitaro goes into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet, and shows Naru and the other girls his Tokyo U Student ID.

"You were saying?" Keitaro asks.

_What? This skateboarding Baka is a Tokyo U student? _Naru thought.

"How do you balance school and skateboarding?" Shinobu asks.  
"Honestly, even I don't know. I guess I make do with what I got. All I know is I'm committed to both skating and school."

"Oh come on, you two!" The ash blonde, known as Mitsune Konno said to Naru and Motoko. "Having a guy as our manager can't be that bad!" _Heh, a professional athlete and a Todai student. He must be raking in serious money! He's Hina's grandson, so he must have a serious inheritance in the upcoming future!_

"No, Kitsune! What if this pervert-"  
"My name is Keitaro, Naru-chan..."  
"Don't interrupt me! What if he tries to take advantage of us?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I only want to help out as _Kanrinrin._ Is that such a crime? Ya know, you two (pointing to Naru and Motoko) are painting me as some sick, sad, pervert who only looks out for his own negative desires. What kind of honor and integrity do you two have anyway?"

Wincing at the words, Motoko had a change of heart. "I think he should give Urashima-san the opportunity to prove himself as our manager."

Naru was shocked at Motoko's statement but held her ground.

"Either way," Naru started. "That Baka-"

"Once again, my name is Keitaro, Naru-chan..."

"Dammit, stop doing that! Either way, that Baka is not going to be our _Kanrinrin_!"

_I didn't want to play this card. _Keitaro thought. _But Naru will not relent._

"Naru, you do realize that without a landlord, everyone in Hinata-Sou, including yourself, could face the penalty of eviction if Property Management gets involved. Now here I am, offering to be the landlord. You pretty much have me on a silver platter. Your decision?"

After 10 seconds of dead silence, Keitaro stood up.

"Okay then, instead of me on a silver platter, you decide to keep the silver _spoon_ in your mouth. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Naru yells.

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

"I may not like it, but I accept you as manager of Hinata-Sou... reluctantly!"

Keitaro smiled at his new tenants.

"Excellent! I hope we get along real well... friends."

**Chapter 1 End**

**A/N: So after a little... coersion, Keitaro was able to get the Hinata Girls to accept him as manager. What's next? Find out next time. But Until Next Time: _"One Empire, Under Lake..."_**


	3. The Real & The Truth

**I want to let everyone know that I have not, I repeat, not abandoned "The Resurrection of Keitaro Urashima." SUPERPUNK'S NOT DEAD! I will update as soon as possible! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Nor do I own the content of "Saying Sorry" and "Baby" by Hawthorne Heights and Justin Bieber, respectively._

**Chapter 2: The Real & The Truth**

**Hinata-Sou**

_Couldn't get enough sleep last night. _The young skater thought.

At Su's request, Keitaro spent most of the night playing the Playstation 3 version of "Skate: Legacy".Keitaro later found out that the world is small because Su, who's on the Playstation Network, was the infamous 'BananaPrincess', a gamer who's undefeated online at the aforementioned skateboarding game. When Keitaro, who's also on Playstation Network, told the MolMolian that she's beaten him multiple times online, she had a small sense of pride that she's beaten the skateboarder she always plays as on the game.

_I was shocked when she told me she was an actual princess. _Keitaro thought. _I don't think it's bad to lose to royalty._

After playing with Su for a few hours, Keitaro left her jungle like room and was about to head back to his apartment when Shinobu stopped him. Shinobu, a 7th grader, was having trouble with her homework and was wondering if Keitaro, a Todai student, would help her. When Keitaro saw the pleading look in the bluenette's eyes, Keitaro knew going home would have to wait. After 30 minutes of tutoring, Shinobu was able to get every subject down with ease. After getting their schoolwork done, Keitaro and Shinobu spent the next hour talking about themselves.

The skater was able to find out that Shinobu was trying for Tokyo University, saying that if she got in, her parents, who are divorced, would stop fighting. Keitaro supported Shinobu's decision, but told her that if she wants to go into Todai, she needs to go for her. Realizing that Keitaro meant that in a non-selfish way, Shinobu enjoyed spending time with her new Sempai. After saying goodbye to Shinobu, Keitaro decided to spend the night in the manager's room since it was so late (the couch was taken by an intoxicated Kitsune).

_I hope Kitsu-chan isn't so hung over that she can't find asprin. _Keitaro thought. Stopping in front of the door to the hot spring, Keitaro read the sign on the door.

**Womens Only Bath! Mens Bath On Second Floor!  
**_If I didn't know any better, I'd be convinced that this is Naru's handwriting. _Keitaro thought. _However, since there is a men's bath, might as well follow the ruling. _Grabbing a towel, the skater heads upstairs when he bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going!"  
Correction. _Someone. _

Turning in the direction of the voice, Keitaro came face to face with Hinata-Sou's resident swordmistress.  
"Sorry about that, Motoko-chan. You all right?" Keitaro asked, offering a hand.  
"I am fine, Urashima-san." Motoko replied, getting up. "Thank you for asking."

Taking his hand back, Keitaro slung the towel in his other hand over his shoulder.  
"Umm, Motoko-chan, where is the men's bath?" Keitaro asked.  
"Down the hall, to the right..."  
"Awesome! Thanks!"

While Motoko went in one direction, Keitaro went in the opposite direction. _Okay, Samurai Mo said down the hall, to the right. Here we g-... _Keitaro lost his train of thought when he saw the men's bath. _This is just basically an oversized barrel filled with water! _Keitaro thought, stripping down. _The water better not be cold. _Surprised that the water is hot, Keitaro climbs into the tub. _Kami, there's nothing more refreshing than a nice, hot bath. _Keitaro thought. After a good soak, the skater dried off and put his clothes on. As Keitaro walked around the second floor, he noticed that he was right behind Naru, who just came from the hot spring.

Smirking, Keitaro walked up to the auburn haired girl and tapped her on her shoulder. Before Naru could see him, Keitaro moved behind her. Seeing no one, Naru turned around.

"Boo." Keitaro said.  
"AHHH!" was Naru's reply.

Keitaro simply laughed at Naru's reaction.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" The skater asked.  
"Don't do that! Naru scowled. "You know, for a Todai student, you sure act like a degenerate!"

"Wow, 'degenerate'. My little sister never called me a degenerate when I did that."  
"Well, I'm not your sister, so don't do it again!"  
"Okay, I'll do it again."  
The frown on Naru's face became even more evident.  
"Look, I'd love to play 'juvenile' with you, but I'm already running late for school."  
"You need a lift?"

Naru looked at Keitaro like he was stupid.  
"Sorry, I don't ride skateboards, let alone with another person."  
"I have a car, Naru-chan..."  
"You? A car?"  
"Yeah, it's kinda difficult traveling to skate competitions on a skateboard."

"What do you drive?" A new voice asked.

Turning around, Keitaro and Naru were face to face with the resident fox Mitsune Konno, flanked by Shinobu, Su, and Motoko."

"I cannot believe that you drive a car." Motoko said.  
"Aww, come on Motokos! He probably drives a cool car." Su said proudly.  
"Can you show us, Sempai?" Shinobu asked.  
_Sempai? _Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko thought.  
Keitaro smirked. "I'll show you after breakfast, which by the way, smells good."  
If only Keitaro saw the blush on Shinobu's face and heard the barely audible 'Auuu.'

XXX

After breakfast, Keitaro led the girls downstairs to the street. Coming to a black car with white stripes down the middle, Keitaro stopped. When Keitaro stopped, the girls stopped as well.

"Well, here we are. '74 Pontiac GTO," Keitaro said.  
The girls were shocked that Keitaro drove a car that looked brand new, despite the fact it was manufactured in the 70s.  
"Wow," Mitsune said. "This is a nice looking car! A muscle car? You didn't strike me as the type to drive one."  
"Well, what did you expect me to drive?" Keitaro asked. "A '96 Toyota Camry?"  
"No, more like a '93 Roadmaster Estate," Kitsune teased.  
"Wow... you expected me to drive a _stationwagon_?

Naru stepped forward. "As a Japanese citizen, you are expected to drive a car that was made in Japan!"  
"I agree," Motoko said. "Urashima-san, I do not understand why you did not buy a Japanese-forged vehicle."

Keitaro looked at the two girls like they just kissed each other._ A 'Japanese-forged' vehicle? _He thought. Then came the laughter.  
"What's so funny, you un-patriotic baka?"  
"Naru-chan, Motoko-chan, there are three reasons why I don't buy Japanese. One: Every Dick and Jane in the universe has a Japnanese modeled car; I would not be surprised if aliens are driving Honda Civics on Mars! Two: Every Japanese car screams 'Mediocrity'. 'Nuff said. Finally, 3: Japan cars are so odd, you can buy them in a VENDING MACHINE."

Seeing the girl's heads shaking in disbelief, Keitaro took out his phone and went through his photos. After finding the photo, the skater showed the girls the picture. "Look at that!" He said. "Pure mediocrity!"

The picture was of vending machines that sold compact, eco-friendly electric cars."

The girls were confused as to why the Japanese economy was so distorted to the point where a citizen can buy even a car from a vending machine.  
"I don't know about you, but I'd be pissed if I had to pay extra for the keys."  
Naru opened her mouth to retort, but the words died in her throat.  
"Okay, now that the peep show is over," Keitaro said, opening the driver's door. "Who needs a ride?"  
"I do! I do!" Su excitedly shouted.  
"You don't mind?" Shinobu asked.  
"Not at all, Shinobu-chan. You and Su-chan go to the same school, correct? So no biggie."

As Su and Shinobu got into the back seats, Keitaro turned to Motoko. "Need a lift, Motoko?"  
Shaking her head, Motoko looks past Keitaro and sighs. Turning around, Motoko runs to the direction of the train station.

"Why is she run-umph!" A group of high school bum rushing into Keitaro caused him to fall to the ground.  
"Serves you right, punk! Stay out of our way!" One of the girls said.  
"That was kinda harsh, Onoue-san!" Another said.  
"Quick! she's getting away!" The third said.

Mitsune ran up to Keitaro.  
"Keitaro, you okay?"  
"Anyone get the license plate of that Roadmaster that hit me?"

Naru scowled furiously. "Hurry UP! We're going to be late!"  
After shaking the cobwebs, Keitaro got up and got into his car.  
"Kitsu-chan, you're in charge until I get back! Hold the fort down and stay away from the sake!"  
"You'll have better luck telling Sophitia to give up the sword, Kei."  
"Anyway, I'll see you later."

XXX  
**Outside of Su and Shinobu's School  
**  
"Bye, Su-chan! Bye, Shinobu-chan! Have a good day in school!"  
"Bye, Keitaro!"  
"Bye, Sempai!"

After making sure the two girls were in the main building, Keitaro pulled off into the street lane.  
"Okay, next stop, Naru's school."  
"Turn on the radio," Naru said. "I'm bored."  
Turning on the radio, Keitaro turned to his favorite station. Much to his delight, one of his favorite bands, Hawthorne Heights, was playing.

_She keeps repeating (she keeps repeating)  
All that she needed  
She says she's right here (she says she's right here)  
She seems so distant!_

"What is this crap you're listening to?" Naru asked.  
"It's Hawthorne Heights, Naru-chan! It's not crap!"  
"It's crap and I'm changing the station!

After fiddling with the knob, Naru turned to her favorite station.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
I'd thought you'd always be mine, mine..._

"Really? You listen to Justin Bieber?" Keitaro asked, rubbing his forehead.  
"Hey! He's better than the bands you listen to!" Naru replied angrily.  
"I can't stand Bieber! First he takes Mutsumi, now he takes one of my tenants!"  
"Who's Mutsumi?"  
"Oh, she's my best friend. We go to school together."

Keitaro turned to Naru and noticed the hard look she was giving him.  
"Are you 'just friends'? Or is it more than friends?"  
"Pump the brakes, Naru-chan. Mutsumi and I are just friends."  
"How did you two meet?"

The skater smiled at that question.  
"It was a little over a year ago..."

_**Flashback**_

Eighteen year old Keitaro Urashima was riding Cloud 9, Albeit on a train. Hot off a win in the Osaka Invitational Skateboarding Tournament, Keitaro was on his way to Tokyo University to take the entrance exams. The big-wigs told him that with his exceptional grades in high school, he didn't need to take the exam, but Keitaro, not one to shy away from a challenge, told the higher ups that he would take the test like everyone else.  
_Life isn't fun if don't challenge yourself. _Keitaro thought.

"Tram 20 has reached destination," The PA system announced. "Thank you for riding Tram Japan."

Stepping off the train, Keitaro looked around. Finding Tokyo U in his sights, Keitaro left the station. As the skater left, he could shake the feeling that someone was following him.  
_Is someone behind me? _Keitaro thought. _I'm getting these weird vibes..._

If Keitaro would've simply looked behind him, he would've realized that there was a person less than five feet away from him.  
The person in question got closer... and closer... closer, until...

TRIP!  
"Awp!"  
The person behind Keitaro was so close to him, when she tripped, she fell right into his back. While the woman had Keitaro break her fall, Keitaro had nothing to break his fall.  
"Ouch, that hurt..." Keitaro said.  
"Ara, I'm sorry, I got dizzy and wasn't paying attention. Sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm-"

The skater then got a look at the young woman. She had long, flowing brown hair that was in a braid in the back. With a aroma of watermelon about her, she looked about his age and was clutching a Tokyo U study book.  
"On your way to the entrance exams?" Keitaro asked.  
The woman gets up, aided by Keitaro.  
"Yes," She said. "Are you taking the exams also?"  
"Yeah." _Even though I don't have to. _  
"Great! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mutsumi Otohime."  
"Hello, Mutsumi. I'm Keitaro Urashima."  
_Kei-kun's seems like a very nice guy. _Mutsumi thought. _He's not bad looking either..._

As Mutsumi and Keitaro walked to Tokyo University, they found out more about each other. Mutsumi found out that Keitaro is a professional skateboarder while Keitaro found out that Mutsumi works for Angel Wings, the skate shop that sponsors Keitaro. In addition, they also found that both of them had the same interests and hobbies. When they finally made it the school, they went to the bulletin board.  
"Hmm, looks like I got Test Room C," Keitaro said.  
"Ara, it seems I have Room B," Mutsumi said.

Keitaro extended his hand.  
"For what it's worth, good luck, Mutsumi-chan."  
SQUEEZE!  
Instead of shaking his hand, Mutsumi enveloped Keitaro in a tight hug.  
"Thanks, Kei-kun! Good luck to you!"  
"Too... tight..."  
"Oops, sorry about that, Kei."

_**Flashback End**_

"After a few days," Keitaro started. "I ran into Mutsumi at Todai. Even I was already set, I wanted to see if Mutsumi made it in. I got my answer when I was constricted in one of her famous hugs."

"What happened next?" Naru asked, very interested in the story.  
"Ever since that day, we stuck together like glue. We became best friends real quick. We look out for each other, we confide in each other, and we have no secrets."  
Naru gave Keitaro a smirk. "It sounds so... _romantic _in a way."

The skater gave Naru a smirk of his own. "As I said before, Mutsumi and I are just friends."

As Keitaro pulled in front of Naru's cram school, the aforementioned girl opened the passenger door, turning her head to Keitaro.  
"You keep telling yourself that, but with how close you two are, would you like more?"  
Keitaro was speechless.

"Thank you for the lift." With those words said, Naru entered the building.

As Keitaro pulled off, he began to think. _If the promise girl isn't for me, would there be something between Mutsumi and myself? Does she like me, as in like-like? Do I like-like her? _

As Keitaro thought about the Okinawan native, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Pulling over to her side of the street, Keitaro stuck his head out of the window.  
"Y'know, walking kinda sucks."  
Turning her head, Mutsumi came face to face with her best friend.  
"Well, some of us want to go green and not destroy the environment with car pollution. But it seems like you're offering, so I'll turn a blind eye... this time."  
Keitaro smirks. "Somewhere, eco-buffs frown. Get in, Mutsumi. I have something big to tell you..."  
"Ara, sounds interesting..."

As Mutsumi got in, Keitaro thought about Naru's words. _Would I like more? _Keitaro thought. _Only time will tell...  
_**  
XXX  
**Walking into the morning air, Keitaro and Mutsumi stand side by side, continuing the conversation they had in Keitaro's car. The discussion began with Keitaro telling Mutsumi about his new job at his grandmother's inn, now an all-girls dormitory. Although shocked, Mutsumi mumbled something about hearing about the Hinata-sou in the past. After talking about the first meeting with his tenants, Keitaro then talks about his tenants individually. Mutsumi was happy that Keitaro had found friendly fans in Su and Shinobu, but almost fainted when she heard about what Naru and Motoko did to Keitaro because he was a man.

"I swear," Keitaro said, mounting his skateboard. "Those two could potentially kill someone with their abilities!"  
"I bet they aren't that bad at heart, Kei." Mutsumi said, running a hand through her hair.  
"I don't think they're bad, just a little... different."  
"Different as in 'bundle of sunshine' different?"  
"I kinda leaning towards 'please World understand me!' different."  
Mutsumi couldn't understand what her best friend was saying. "Elaborate, Kei."  
_Elaborate? That's a hundred yen word, Mutsu-chan. _Keitaro thought. "Personally, I believe this distrust and/or dislike of men stems from lack of attention, or some traumatic experience that happened at some point in their respective lives. Due to whatever caused this disdain, it has affected them in their everyday lives, but..." Keitaro stopped to land a kickflip, but bailed (**Skate Lingo** for failing to do a skateboard trick, resulting in falling off of the board.)

Rushing to Keitaro's side, Mutsumi checked for any injuries. "Kei are you all right?" she asked.  
"I'm fine," the skater replied. "Where did I leave off?"  
"You were about to add more to the 'disdain for men' deal..."  
"Oh yeah... the life changing experience has changed them, but they would rather die than to let others know their true feelings, ESPECIALLY if that other person is a man."  
Taking in what Keitaro said, Mutsumi was able to understand what was discussed. _Someone's been paying attention in Psychology Class. _She thought.

Going into the main building, Keitaro and Mutsumi goes to their first class of the day, Study Hall.

"Mutsumi, can you help me study for that Philosophy test coming up?" Keitaro asks, opening the door to the library.  
"Sure, Kei. I don't mind."  
"Good, because I need to understand that Plato guy a bit more..."

Taking a seat at the farthest table, Keitaro and Mutsumi take out their textbooks and turn to the section on Plato.  
"So Kei, what do you think about the other girl. Mitsune was her name?"  
"Kitsu-chan? Well, she nice and all, but something tells me she has some serious tails."  
"But she's cool, right?"  
"Yeah, she's cool."

Taking Keitaro's word on the Fox, Mutsumi goes through her textbook and takes out her highliter. Keitaro on the other hand began to look around, noticing that a group of students were crowded around a laptop that was sitting on one of the tables. Keitaro also noticed that they were alternating between looking at the laptop and looking at Keitaro, as if using their eyes to say "that's him."

_Must be watching a YouTube video of me. _The skater thought, skimming through his textbook. _I wonder which one. _  
While he was thinking about the video the group was watching, Keitaro wasn't paying attention to Mutsumi calling his name. Only when she touched him on his shoulder did she get the skater's attention.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Mutsumi asked.  
Getting his focus back, Keitaro replied. "Yeah, I'm good."  
Keitaro's focus was taken away once again when he realized that Mutsumi was so close, he could smell her watermelon scent. Keitaro would never tell her, but he enjoyed Mutsumi's scent. He enjoyed the fact that it was so strong, the aroma would just linger in his nostrils for long periods of time. Her scent was like heaven.  
"Kei you're going to flunk the test if you don't concentrate!" Mutsumi said, noticing Keitaro loss of focus.  
"Oh right. Sorry about that."

_Kei seems more distracted than usual. _Mutsumi thought, skimming through her textbook. _I wonder what he's thinking.  
_As for his thoughts, Keitaro was still thinking about his conversation with Naru a while ago. Realizing that Mutsumi had a special place in his heart, Keitaro began to wonder about his fifteen year promise to the girl all those years ago.  
_Would it be so wrong to just let her go? _Keitaro thought. _For all I know, she may have forgotten me and moved on. _Keitaro then looked over to Mutsumi, who's eyes haven't left her book.  
_I wonder what Mutsumi thinks of me... _"Say, Mutsumi?" Keitaro said.  
Looking up from her textbook, Mutsumi smiled at her friend.  
"Yes, Kei?"  
_That smile is so contagious! _Keitaro thought. "I know this is kinda out of the blue, but I have to know: What do you think of me?"  
Mutsumi's smile never wavered for a second.  
"I think you're a terrific person, Kei. You're talented, smart, kind, and very handsome." At the last part, Mustumi held a light blush to her cheeks. "Any girl in Japan would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."  
Taken back by what Mutsumi said, Keitaro began to cry exaggerated tears.  
_Mutsu-chan always knows how to brighten my day! _The skater thought. _She's so cool!  
_Now it was Keitaro's turn to answer.

"W-What do you think of me, Kei-kun?"  
That simple question was able to stop Keitaro from crying. "Come again?"  
"What do you think of me?"  
Meeting his best friend's eyes, Keitaro spoke with conviction. "Mutsumi, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life, hands down. You're smart, independent, and very stunning." As Keitaro spoke, the blush on the Okinawan's cheeks began to become more evident. "If you wanted to, you can get any guy in the world. Plus your scent is amazing." Keitaro then did a double-take on what he just said. _Crap! _He thought. _That last part just slipped out!  
_

The blush on Mutsumi's face was Atomic Red at this point. Noticing the blush, Keitaro grimaced.  
_Real smooth, Kei._ _You made her blush with embarrassment. _He thought. _Now she probably thinks I'm some weird dude that gets off on other people's scents.  
_Fighting down the blush, Mutsumi kept her smile, to Keitaro's shock.  
"Do you r-really mean t-that, Kei?"  
_Well there's no going back now. _Keitaro thought. "Yes, Mutsumi. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."  
While Mutsumi remained silent for a moment, Keitaro looked down in shame.  
"Keitaro..." Mutsumi said, taking her hand and pushing up Keitaro's head.  
Now eye to eye with Mutsumi, Keitaro smiles weakly. "Yes?"  
Squeeze.

Keitaro was shocked beyond belief. He was baffled that Mutsumi wasn't creeped out by his comment, but he was amazed at the hug his best friend gave him. Unlike the usual rough glomp, this was a unusual soft... embrace. At first, Mutsumi held on tight, but when Keitaro unconsciously hugged her back, the Okinawan eased her grasp.  
"That was the nicest thing that any guy has ever said to me, Kei."  
"Huh? Really?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"You're wel-" Keitaro stopped when he realized that not was he face to face with Mutsumi, he also was very close to her in a kissing predicament. The students gathered in the library were paying close attention to the two friends. Keitaro could see that some of them were mouthing 'kiss her' to him. _Perverts. _He thought. For some reason though, Keitaro didn't want to pull away, as if saying 'what happens, happens.' As their faces slowly inch towards each other...  
BING! BING! BING! BING!  
The bell rings.  
As the chime woke the two friends out of their reverie, Both released the other from their embrace and looked in the opposite directions.  
_She was about to kiss me! _Keitaro thought.  
_Kei was going to kiss me! _Mutsumi thought.  
Standing in silence, Keitaro and Mutsumi continued to look in the opposite direction of where the other was facing.

"Umm, I think I got enough studying done," Keitaro said, breaking the silence. "Since that was wasn't our bell, I'm going to go outside a skate for a little bit."  
"Oh, all right, Kei," Mutsumi replied hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Just be careful."  
"I will, don't worry."  
As Keitaro grabbed his skateboard and left, Mutsumi unconsciously touched her lips.  
_I was almost kissed by my best friend. _She thought, then went another way. _My best friend almost kissed me...  
_As so many thoughts rushed through the Okinawan's mind, one thought remained dominant over all of them.  
_Does Kei-kun like me?  
_

XXX

For most skaters, when an area doesn't have a 'No Skateboarding' sign, it is believed that it's okay to skate there. Thankfully, Tokyo University was one of those places. Since Keitaro was a student, it wouldn't really qualify as trespassing, right? Speaking of the aforementioned skateboarder, he was skating around Tokyo U with an active conscience because of what happened in the library with Mutsumi.  
_I almost kissed Mutsumi. _Keitaro thought. _Oh kami, we were freakin' nose-to-nose! I could feel her breath! Her cool, minty, nice br- Dammit! What's wrong with me?!_Coming to a railing, Keitaro ollies, executes a Hurricane grind, and lands perfectly . While a crowd gathered, Keitaro continued to think.

_Could there be a thing between Mutsumi and I? I mean, I love it when she hugs me... My well toned body against her well endowed br- Oh my god! She's my best friend for fuck's sake!  
_Crouching down, Keitaro utilizes a Bert Slide, steering clear of a jock that was in his way. _What about my promise girl? It's like a freakin' love triangle! I feel like I'm in one of Kanako's Shoujo Manga stories! _Thinking about the fifteen year promise, Keitaro returns to a standing position on his skateboard.

_Maybe... I should just let her go.  
_Coming to a picnic table, Keitaro was about to execute another Hurricane, but is pushed off of his board from behind. Landing in a nearby bush, Keitaro turns to look at the person who pushed him. It was the same student who Keitaro steered clear of using the Bert Slide.

"What the hell, man?" Keitaro said, getting out of the bushes. "You pushed me off my board!"  
"Big deal, you're not supposed to be skateboarding on school property," The male student said, picking up the skateboard and walking away.  
"Hey! You can't take my skateboard, man."  
Keitaro walked up to the basically fleeing man. As he went to grab his board, Keitaro is struck in the face by the man. Although he was hit hard, Keitaro staggered, but did not fall to the ground. _Is this guy serious? _Keitaro thought.  
"See what you made me do?" The jock said, waving the skateboard around. "You skateboarding juveniles are nothing but trouble! It's a shame that a professional one got into Todai!"

People began to frown and jeer at the student.  
"You're just jealous!" A female student said  
"You sucker-punched that guy! Are you proud of that?" Another student said.  
"Give him back his board, you douchebag!"

As the crowd began to get to the offender, Keitaro took this an opportunity to sneak up on him. While on his blindside, Keitaro was able to break his skateboard free from the student grasp. Shocked that Keitaro was able to take his skateboard back, the jock tries to punch Keitaro again, but punches the skateboard instead. Howling in pain, the jock falls to one knee, clutching his injured hand.

_Stupid idiot. _Keitaro thought. _When an inexperienced fist meets wood, wood ALWAYS wins! _As the skater began to walk away, the jock began to speak.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said, pissed that Keitaro was leaving.  
"I'm going to school, what's it look like I'm doing?" Keitaro said, not even looking at the downed jock.  
"We're not doing here yet!"  
"Look, I'm a busy guy. I have better things to do with my school life than play around with some Skater-Hater that's on the soccer team."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The jock said, getting up.  
"You heard me," Keitaro said, getting on his board. "One more thing: It's not cool to wear those tight-fitting tracksuits anymore... unless you're wearing them ironically or something."

As Keitaro skated away, the sound of the bell echoed throughout the Todai campus. _Better get to class. _He thought.

XXX

After taking the scenic route to his Philosophy class, Keitaro took his seat. Looking around, Keitaro saw that Mutsumi was not in the class.  
_Where is she? I hope she's not mad or anything. _Keitaro thought. Almost instantly, Mutsumi appeared in the classroom, a smile very evident on her face. _At least she's in a good mood. _He thought.  
Looking around, Mutsumi began to look for Keitaro. _Is he here? _She thought.  
When Keitaro and Mutsumi finally met the other's eyesight, they immediately looked away, with a blushing Mutsumi taking her seat and Keitaro finding the ceiling amusing enough to grab his attention. After the students took their seats, the teacher began to pass out the test papers. Keitaro stopped looking up and began to stare at the back of Mutsumi's head, thoughts raging through his mind.  
_With what happened in the library, does that mean Mutsumi likes me?  
_Feeling Keitaro's eyes on her, Mutsumi also had thoughts of her own. _What if we actually kissed?_ _Would he have forgotten about his promise girl?  
_  
True to knowing how close their friendship is, Keitaro and Mutsumi have talked about the skater's infamous promise that he made with an unknown girl fifteen years ago. Mutsumi was happy that Keitaro had a girl waiting for him at the end of the road, but contrary to their closeness, she hid a secret from her best friend. A secret that, in her eyes, could expand or dispel the friendship between her and Keitaro. A secret that could end up strengthening or breaking her own heart in the end. A simple secret that can have a happy ending or an unhappy ending. A simple secret: **Mutsumi Otohime was in love with Keitaro Urashima because Mutsumi Otohime was his promise girl.  
**

_A simple secret, forged from the heart...  
_**Chapter 2 End**

**Author's Note: I know that this is all material from the previous Stoked!, but I assure you, that new content will be published in the next chapter. Speaking of publish, the newest chapter of Resurrection will be out real soon. Until Next Time:**

_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**__  
_**  
**


	4. Projekt Planning pt 1

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait. With school and work back and forth, it's kinda difficult to focus on my stories. But hey, I'm back, so in the immortal words of Mills Lane: Let's get it on! BTW, This chapter has been tweaked multiple times.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Saotome is the exclusive property of Rumiko Takahashi  
_**_Current Ages: _**_Keitaro (19), Mutsumi (20), Naru (17), Motoko (15), Shinobu (14), Su (14), Mitsune (19), Haruka (27)  
_**  
Chapter 4: Projekt Planning pt I**

**Time Skip Four Months**  
Contrary to popular belief, being the owner of a skateboarding company is just as difficult as being a rider for a company. You have to schedule appearances, announce due dates, schedule Am/Pro meetings, and the endless paperwork. Enter Mitsuki Miyazaki. Mitsuki, or "Suki" as Keitaro calls her, is the owner of Ronin Skateboards. She has to juggle between doing her job as an owner and as a skater herself. What drew Keitaro to 'Ride Ronin' was the fact that Mitsuki didn't stop skating even though she's at the top of company's ivory tower.  
Speaking of the two, they were actually in a meeting at Yume main building, 'Divination Road'. For the past few months, the Ronin team was discussing plans for their new video, dubbed **Projekt: Take Over** and they felt they needed something more. The Ronin squad wanted to do something epic, because they didn't want this video to be Ronin: Quintessence 2.

"Okay," Mitsuki said. "The media has been all over this so much, the theater companies in Osaka, Kyoto, and Tokyo have asked to show Projekt in their theaters. This concept has been trending worldwide on Twitter, and I bet your own profiles have been blowing up like crazy. Ronin is getting hot, but this video is building up so much hype, I want us to be solar hot. So any ideas?"

Keitaro Urashima bit his tongue. He had an idea that has been in the back of his head since he became a pro, but thought it was too extreme, even for a skateboarding company. _On one side, no skateboarding company in Japan has ever done this before. _Keitaro thought. _But on the other, it may be to risky. _Mitsuki noticed the conflicting look on Keitaro's face and got her hopes up.

"Keitaro-kun, do you have an idea?"  
"Yes," Keitaro unconsciously blurted out. _Oh crap!  
_Good! Let's hear it."  
_Dammit! I didn't mean to say yes! _He thought. _Might as well say it.  
_Standing up, Keitaro looks at his team members.

"Before I became an Am three years ago, I was an uncredited skateboarder with high hopes and dreams. I skated all over Kyoto to make a name for myself. Like all of us, I sent videos and pictures, showcasing my skills until I got that phone call from Ronin." Everyone in the room nodded in accpetance.  
"Fast forward to today," Keitaro continued. "I'm one of Japan's most famous figures and Ronin Skateboards is on the radar. While that's happening, there are uncredited skaters all over this country. For example, the skateboarding scene in Tokyo is so large, the potential of talent is ocean deep. Getting to the point: If were going to 'Take Over', why not have the uncredited skaters help?"  
Everyone in the room was taken back by Keitaro's statement.  
Mitsuki had a smile on her face. Unbeknownst to everyone, Mitsuki had the same idea for years, but felt that no one would like it. Now that Keitaro has the idea out there, now it time to hear the rest of the team.

"It's a good idea..." An Am says.  
"There are a lot of unsponsored skaters out there who deserve a shot at the big leagues..." A pro says.  
"Interesting layout for the concept..." Another skater said.  
As all the team members in the room nodded in approval of Keitaro's idea, Mitsuki stood up.

"It seems that everyone agrees with the idea, we'll go with it," Mitsuki said. "Now as I said before, your Twitter profiles are probably blowing up right now, so you guys do your best to spread the word about this new information. See you guys later. Good meeting."  
Following the boss' request, the Yume skaters left the office, Tweeting away on their Smartphones. Keitaro was about to leave when Mitsuki stopped him.  
"Kei-kun, hold on." Mitsuki says, holding her iPhone. "There's something I want to show you."

XXX  
**Nerima City, Tokyo**

After getting off the Nozomi at the Tokyo Station, Keitaro was driving around Nerima City at Mitsuki's request. While at Divination Road, Keitaro saw videos of a skater who Mitsuki believe would not only be a good addition to Projekt, but a good edition to the Yume Squad. After seeing the videos and memorizing the face, Keitaro understood his boss' thoughts. While watching, Keitaro and Mitsuki were able find out that the skater in the vids was from the Nerima area, hence why Keitaro was cruising the streets of the ward known as "The Birthplace of Anime."  
_I've been driving around for half an hour. _Keitaro thought. _ Looks like I'm going have to continue on foot. _After parking his GTO and grabbing his brand new 'Chibi Kei-Kun' skateboard (designed by him, of course), the pro skater set out to ask the locals if they seen anyone matching the description of the skater seen in the videos taken in Nerima City. _According to the reviews and crowd, the guy's name is Ranma. _Keitaro thought. After an hour and a half, Keitaro decided to take a break and skate around for a bit.

After finding a good staircase, the pro skater decided that this would place to skate. Distancing himself, Keitaro kicked off and was about to attempt a manual/hardflip combination, but out of nowhere, another skater crashed into him, causing them both to fall to the ground.  
"Hey! What's the big- huh, Keitaro Urashima?"  
"Why don't you tell- er, Ranma?"  
Ironically, Ranma Saotome was following Keitaro when he heard rumors that a Ronin skateboarder was seen in Nerima, so Ranma, a skater himself, decided to investigate. However, he did not expect to find Keitaro Urashima, never mind crash into him during a session. Standing up, Keitaro helped Ranma to his feet.

"Well now that you're here, I'm excited to see you," Keitaro said.  
"Me? You have business with me?" Ranma asked.  
"Yeah. I saw your vids on YouTube. You're good on the board."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course."  
"Thanks, dude. So why are you looking for me? Need a bodyguard for Projekt: Take Over?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Projekt, but not for a bodyguard role."

After explaining about the concept of Projekt and letting Ranma know about the hype, Keitaro offered Ranma an appearance on the video. Excited was an understatement for Ranma. After thinking about it on the car ride to Ucchan's, Ranma turned to Keitaro.  
"Keitaro, I'd love to be part of Projekt: Take Over," Ranma said opening the door.  
"Dude, I am so stoked to hear you say that," Keitaro replied. "Oh and before you go, I have something for you."

Reaching into the back seat, Keitaro grabbed a skateboard and a t-shirt.  
"The deck and t-shirt I'm giving you are from the exclusive 'Projekt' line from Ronin Wood and Thread. Here you go."  
Grabbing the black shirt, Ranma looked at the design: A Raven Crest with the words "Projekt: Take Over" repeatedly written around the crest in write writing. Ranma noticed that a similar design was on the board.  
_Wow. _Ranma thought. _Interesting design.  
_After saying goodbye, Ranma got out of Keitaro car and walked to the doorway, where he was greeted by his girlfriend Ukyo Kuonji.  
"Ran-chan, who was that?" She asked.  
"Keitaro Urashima, he just offered me a spot on his skating company's new project... or should I say, **Projekt.**"  
XXX

(Enter "Escape The Fate" ringtone here.)

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Keitaro saw that it was Mutsumi. _I wonder what Mutsu-chan wants. _  
Answering the phone, Keitaro put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Mutsumi, what's up?"  
"Kei-kun, I heard you were looking for new talent for the new Ronin video," Mutsumi said.  
"Yeah, are you volunteering? Remember the last time you got on a skateboard, Mu-chan?"  
"Don't remind me, Kei-kun... Anyway, I might know someone who might make a good edition to the Projekt."  
"Really, who?"  
"I don't know her personally, but looking at her rigger videos and skating style, she's good."

Keitaro was taken back. _A rigger? _He thought. (**Rigger**- a person who takes pieces of wood, metal, pipe, etc and innovates it so they can skate on it.) _In Japan, it's rare to find a rigger-type skateboarder because everybody thinks that since big companies manufactures skating equipment like pipes and rails. _Keitaro thought that he would be stupid to pass up an opportunity to add a rigger-type skateboarder to the Projekt.

"Mutsumi?" Keitaro says.  
"Yes, Kei-kun?"  
"Do you know where the rigger vids are shot at?"  
"The only thing I know is that most of the videos are shot in Shibuya City, in addition to her name. Why?"  
"I want to add this girl to the Projekt..."  
"Good! I have to get back to studying. Remember, we have a test coming up, Kei-kun!"  
"Don't worry, Mutsumi, I'll study. Oh and what's this girl's name?"  
"Her name is..."

**Chapter 4 End**

A/N: Hey everyone, I kinda need your help. I hope adding Ranma Saotome to the Projekt (it's intentionally spelled like that) entertained you. As mentioned in the chapter, I need a female character for the next chapter. I want to keep it anime/manga wise, so any ideas would be a big help. Oh, and Nerima being "the birthplace of anime" is 100% legit, just so you know. Until Next Time:

_**"One Empire, Under Lake..."**_


End file.
